The Savior
by Goddess1408
Summary: I new hero joins them but power, love, and family can mean trouble. Sorry for the bad summary! I suck at them!
1. New Hero

"Wait a second, Cronus is doing what

"Wait a second, Cronus is doing what?" Atlanta's disbelieving voice rose above the muttering from the six heroes' and the Gods.

Hera calmly looked up from where she had been speaking to Jay, "Thank you for coming Atlanta," she said coolly, "We didn't think you'd make it," Theresa, who was standing next to Jay, gave a small smile at her best girl friend. The fiery red head stomped over to Archie after glaring at Hera, the Goddess of Olympia. Archie glanced down at Atlanta, who was his best friend and his secret crush.

"Come on, you've never been late for an urgent meeting before. Hera was just worried," he murmured.

Ya, ya. So what's going on? The only thing I heard was that Cronus was attacking innocent people for no apparent reason," Atlanta looked around as if Cronus would pop up in front of her any second.

"As you heard, Cronus has been attacking people for no reason. The thing is he doesn't seem to want to hurt them too much. Just knocks them out and then he leaves them there," Jay, the leader, explained to the group of teenagers in front of him.

"That's just plain weird, even for Cronus," Archie said thoughtfully.

"It might be weird for us but there probably is a serious reason that Cronus is going around knocking people out but leaving them there," Theresa spoke out. Jay nodded at her and she smiled at the brown haired, chocolate eyed leader.

"The thing is," Hera told them, "is that all his victims have been girls around your age. Most of Cronus' attacks have been mainly in Ontario."

"So our job is to go and find out what he's doing than beat him up, right?" Herry cracked his knuckles with a grin, "I need to hit something, we haven't had any action for weeks."

Yes, that's your job, you'll start now. We have to find out what Cronus is up to and make sure he doesn't attack anyone else," Artemis, who was standing next to Hera nodded her head.

What!" Neil's voice rose, "but I have a session at the spa today. My hair needs to get highlighted."

"Oh come on, your hair looks fine," Archie snapped.

"Well… I guess it looks great already," Neil pulled out his mirror and flattened a fly away hair.

"Yes, Neil looks wonderful already, just like me," Aphrodite, Neil's mentor's high voice floated over as she walked over the marble floor.

"Anyway, Theresa's voice rose above Aphrodite's and Neil's, "we'll go right away. Do you think you could set up a portal for us, or something, so we can get there faster?"

"Right away. You'll be going to Toronto. Good luck," Hera nodded at them before stepping back.

"This is Toronto?" Herry exclaimed, "Wow, it's disgusting."

"Ya, but there's great shops here," Theresa grinned.

"Not exactly here. We're not in Toronto; we're just outside of Toronto. I don't think Cronus is going to attack someone in the middle of a big city," Archie said.

"We're here to find Cronus, remember?" Jay sounded annoyed, "not to go shopping."

"Yes Mr. Bossy," Atlanta muttered as she gave a quick glance around the park they were in. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at all the garbage lying around. Jay ignored her as he too looked around.

"How about we split up?" he suggested, "Archie, Atlanta, and Neil, you can go to that section of forest while Herry, Odie, Theresa and I go over there," he said indicating at a piece of overgrown land, "Ok, we'll meet here if we don't find anything in," Jay glanced at his watch, "one hour."

"Okay, let's go," Archie and his group headed off. Jay silently went off with Theresa, and Herry and Odie hurried after them.

"So, what are we going to do when we find Cronus," Theresa asked Jay.

"We'll see, he'll probably have his giants since Hera and the other gods didn't say anything about some crazy Greek animal he set loose," Jay replied as he looked down at the pretty ginger haired girl.

"Which means we just beat them up," Herry said as he came up behind them.

"Right," Odie said worriedly, "what exactly am I doing?"

"You need to find out what Cronus is up to while we're fighting; you have your lap top right?" Jay asked.

"Yep, and a scanner so I can scan Cronus and his minions to see if they have any clues on them," Odie told him as he checked on his laptop in the leather bag he had slung across his shoulder. The group of teenagers walked on in compatible silence until a yell broke through the silence.

"Help!" After a pause Jay reacted.

"Come on!" Jay waved his hand in the air to tell his friends to hurry up.

"Who was that?" Theresa jogged beside Jay.

"By the sound of it a girl, and I hope she's OK," Jay replied, his eyes directed at a huge thorn bush in front of them.

"Great, now we have to go around it," Theresa complained.

"Here, let me help," Herry stepped forward and pushed the branches aside, "Piece of cake."

"Thanks," Odie said to his friend as he passed. Herry almost collided with Jay and Theresa as they stopped in a clearing with surprise. Infront of them was a girl with wild brown hair trying to escape from the grip of Argon, Cronus' giant.

"Let go of me you oversized piece of garbage," the girl struggled to get out of the grip from the giant but only managed to get squished even tighter. She gasped for breath as her desperate struggles slowly came to a stop. Without a word Theresa, Jay, and Herry ran forward. Herry gripped the bottom of the giant's leg and lifted the giant up, slamming him down into the field. Theresa gripped her nun chucks and wacked the giant across the head as Jay caught the girl as she fell out of Argon's grip.

"Are you OK?" Jay asked her as she steadied herself to stand. Theresa hurried over but stopped before getting any closer.

"Jay!" she yelled, her eyes wide with fear, "watch out!" Jay spun around to the spot where Theresa had been looking at and he gripped his sword tighter as he spotted Cronus walking towards him.

"You've found her as well I see. I was hoping I'd find her first but I guess that I'm not surprised that you're here, Jay," the god of time stepped forward with an evil grin on his face, "well; let's see how this turns out. As I want that girl next to you and I'm not going to take no as an answer."

"Why do you want her Cronus?" Jay asked as he took a step back, pulling out his sword.

Now, now. It's nothing to you as long as you don't know about it, Jay," Cronus glared impatiently at his enemy.

"I'll be fine," Jay started in surprise as he heard the soft whisper in his ear. The girl paused for a moment and then ran towards a thick forest of bushes. Cronus leaped towards her and through a fire ball at her but she ducked and kept on running. Before Cronus could do anything else Jay leaped infront of him and clashed his sword against Cronus' scythes. Theresa also jumped forward but was stopped has another giant stepped out infront of her.

"I hate these giants," she muttered to herself as she leaped back wards as a club banged onto the ground right where she had stood a moment ago. With one glance around her Theresa new that they were losing, Herry was throwing a giant but another one was stomping over. Next to him was Jay struggling to throw Cronus back as he swung his sword. Odie was holding his PMR and was trying to reach Archie, Neil, and Atlanta. At that moment Archie and Atlanta ran in. Atlanta hurried over and hit the giant that was trying to grab Herry in the head with her jaw-trap steel bolas while Archie ran to Cronus while Neil staggered into the clearing complaining about his hair. Cronus gave one look at the heroes infront of him and started backing up when all of a sudden he got thrown forward. Behind him stood the brown haired girl with her fist still forward.

"Just tell me if you need any help, I'll be glad to assist you," she said with a grin at Jay.

"You might have gotten away without a scratch this time Jay," Cronus snarled, "but you're just too lucky for your own good," the God of Time waved his hand and a portal opened infront of him as he vanished into it along with his giants. The heroes didn't care though. They crowded around the girl that stood infront of them excitedly. Questions were thrown out until Jay put up his hand and they all fell silent.

"How about we sit down," he suggested.

"Good idea," Theresa flopped down on the ground beside Jay. The girl sat on the other side of Jay while the rest of them sat in a circle. Before Jay could speak a disbelieving voice cut across.

"Sonia?" Atlanta gasped.

Atlanta, oh my god, I didn't think I'd every see you again," the girl jumped up in surprise and rapped her arms in a hug around Atlanta's shoulders.

"Neither did I. After that camp I never thought we'd see each other again. Atlanta held Sonia out at arms length, "you're looking great."

"Thanks, so are you. You haven't changed much in these years," Sonia grinned.

"Nope, still wild, untamed me," Atlanta smiled back.

"Looks like you two know each other," Neil said as he flipped out his mirror.

"So… anyone want to explain?" Jay asked.

"Right, everyone this is Sonia," Atlanta explained, "she and I met at a camp in northern Ontario when we were fourteen. We were really close friends but she lived near Toronto and I lived in the Northwest Territories. After I moved to New Olympia we…"

"Completely lost contact," Sonia finished as she sat down cross legged.

"Right," Jay looked at Sonia properly for the first time. She had brown, wavy, hair that went down to the middle of her back with hazel eyes. She had slightly tanned skin with rosy cheeks and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at Atlanta.

"What did that crazy guy mean by that he wanted me? He's not some crazy gut who wants to, you know, rape me or anything? Because he looked like he wanted to kidnap me for something I had done, or was going to do."

"That's it!" Jay looked up with excitement.

"What's it?" Theresa asked with a puzzled expression.

"Cronus wanted to get Sonia because of something that she's going to do," Jay sounded thoughtful.

"One problem Jay, we don't know what Sonia was going to do," Odie pointed out.

"Well, I don't think I'm that dangerous," Sonia paused for a moment, as understanding crossed her face, "but a few days ago I was in Toronto and there was this sickly yellow, bald, beggar with sunglasses on and he grabbed me when I was passing by him," the seven teenagers looked up curiously as Sonia spoke up, "and he did something weird when he pulled his glasses off, his eyes were this swirl of blue. He told me that there were Seven Heroes who were standing in the way of a man after revenge and power but that they needed another to save more then just their lives."

"The oracle," Theresa whispered.

"The what?" Sonia asked.

"The oracle, he finds prophecies. He knew about us and know he knows about another," Jay said wistfully.

"Right, how about we talk to the gods about this?" Odie asked.

"Yes, we're going back," Jay spoke into his PMR, "Hermes, we need a lift."

"Right away, I'll be there in a nano second," Hermes voice crackled back.

"Hermes? Why are you talking about gods, and prophecies, and all this. And I'm not going back with you," Sonia sounded confused and annoyed.

"Look," Atlanta said before anyone else could, "we'll explain everything when we get to our destination but everything is going to be fine."

"Ah! Everything is going to be fine, ya right. My parents are going to flip and I don't have a good explanation for why I'm running off with seven other kids my age."

"We'll take care of that when we get to New Olympia, you'll be fine. Things might be really weird but you'll know everything by tomorrow," Jay told her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm either losing it or you guys are playing a trick on me. The Gods are not real, they do not live here, and you guys are not hero's to go against an immortal time god named Cronus," Sonia angrily told them.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but it's true. We wouldn't joke about this," Jay explained. Sonia looked up into his eyes and she relaxed under his warm gaze.

"You'll have to show me these gods then or else I'm not believing and not going anywhere," Sonia's stubborn impression impressed Jay and made him grin while Theresa scowled with annoyance. This girl was really annoying.

"Ok, she doesn't believe us, what the hell. We can just send her back and forget about this," Theresa said.

"No, Sonia heard that prophecy with another bit added to it from the Oracle. We have to tell Hera," Jay responded.

"Why don't we just bring her to the gods?" Archie asked as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen of the Brownstone.

"Should we?" Jay asked the rest of them.

"Well, since we already told her about everything else we might as well," Neil said dryly as he again flipped open is golden mirror to check is complexion and teeth.

"Fine, we can go now," Jay said.

"Wow! That's even freakier then that pendant that opens the door," Sonia exclaimed as the blue portal emerged infront of the eight teenagers after Archie had pulled the light switch.

"It's the way in, on the other side is the god's secret hideout," Atlanta explained while Theresa stood near the back, glaring at Sonia's back.

"It's really weird but I think I'm starting to believe you."

"Ya, because it's real," Theresa sounded exasperated. The team silently stepped forward into the blue swirl of colour and emerged on the other side into a marble hall.

"Oh my god!" Sonia gaped at her surroundings as a tall, slim, grey haired woman in a white tunic emerged.

"Welcome Sonia, I see that the seven heroes have brought you here unharmed, as I expected," Hera's soft yet strong voice rang through the hall.

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

"My name is Hera and it doesn't matter at the time that I know your name," Hera told Sonia, "come on in," Hera turned to Jay, "Jay, Sonia and I shall be speaking in private for awhile," she said indicating the girl infront of her, "you can wait until we're done."

"Okay, but what does all this have to do with us. It sounds like something serious is happening. Is it bad?" Jay's worried eyes looked at his mentors face.

"It's not bad, in a way. More good then bad actually. We'll explain everything after Sonia and I have talked," Hera's stern face relaxed slightly before she motioned for Sonia to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Sonia's face looked tense as she watched Hera.

"Everything is fine, Hera is going to explain," Atlanta reassured her.

"Ok."

"When are they coming out? This has been taking ages," Herry complained as he sat next to Odie. Just then Hera and Sonia walked in with the rest of the gods, including Apollo and Athena and all the others. Sonia's face was pale but her eyes shone with excitement yet discomfort.

"Is everything OK?" Jay leaped up and helped Sonia sit down on the sofa next to him.

"Everything is fine Jay. I'd just like to introduce to you your new team member,"

Hera's calm voice was overthrown by the surprised muttering from the seven teenagers.

"I thought there were only seven of us though; you never said anything about an eighth?" Jay got over is initial surprise as his face contracted with curiosity.

"As you heard, the Oracle didn't reveal the whole Prophecy to Cronus or you seven, only to me did he say that another would join later to save not just your lives," Hera explained slowly.

"So, we are all a descendant of a god or hero, who is she a descendant of?" Jay asked curiously.

"Sonia is a descendant of Persephone and Hades," Hera looked at Jay as she said this while Sonia looked at her knees.

Wait, she's a descendant of you?" the shock in Theresa's voice couldn't be hidden as she looked at her blond mentor.

"Aren't we all a descendant of only one hero or god?" Jay asked.

"Yes, but all of you have the blood of others in you but whoever you are the descendant of means that there blood shows up in you more then others. Sonia is a descendant of both Persephone and Hades because both there traits show up in her equally. For example," Hera explained, "Sonia reacts well to nature, as Persephone and her mother both have connections with nature and earth. Some of Sonia's traits are physical; another example is that she becomes pale in the winter because winter is thought of as the season of the dead. As Hades is the god of the underworld Sonia is more sensitive to the dead and certain other emotions," Hera finished explaining.

"Wouldn't Persephone be her mentor then?" Herry asked with a confused voice. Theresa looked up worried, as Persephone was her mentor.

"Athena will teach Sonia her fighting skills but Persephone will teach Sonia other skills," Sonia glanced up and smiled at the dark, purple haired, muscular goddess infront of her. Athena was mainly the goddess of War but also of Wisdom.

"Does she have any special powers?" Archie asked curiously.

"She shall find them, with the help of Persephone," Hera looked at the Goddess of the Underworld and then at Theresa as she said this. Theresa narrowed her emerald eyes curiously. Did she mean with special powers that she could do what Theresa could with her mind?

"For now, Sonia will be training with you, going to school, and going on missions alongside all of you. This meeting is dismissed, if you have any other questions please ask me tomorrow," Hera pressed her hand against he forehead before glancing at the teenagers she then got up and the other gods followed her, leaving the teenagers alone.

"So…welcome to the team," Jay told Sonia. The brown haired girl gave a weak smile.

"Ya, so much for my comfortable life with school and boyfriends being the most exciting things happening to me."

"You can say that again," Archie said with a grin. Sonia met his smile and her eyes sparkled with laughter. A yawn split her mouth apart as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why don't we go back?" Atlanta said as she stood up, "I think we're all exhausted.

"Sure," Jay agreed as he leaped up and helped Sonia get up, letting the tired girl lean on him for a second, Theresa pointedly turned her back. Sonia noticed this and quickly stood up before walking away. Odie watched this and realized that if fighting would start this soon they had a lot of work ahead of them.

As the group of teenagers were about to leave through the portal they were stopped by a soft voice. Persephone glided out, her blond hair swinging gently.

"Wait, Sonia, Theresa. I want you to meet me tomorrow in my Solarium. We have to start training right away."

"Okay," Theresa agreed and Sonia gave a small nod.

Hey everyone! So, this is my second fanfiction and my first one for COTT so I'm sorry if it's not very good! I'd love reviews, thanks! Sorry if I take a little longer to put up some chapters-I'm really busy.

-goddess1408


	2. Powers

Sonia's POV

Sonia's POV

As I woke up I groped through the air next to me, trying to find my alarm clock. Nothing there. What the hell? It's always there. Did I knock it down while I was sleeping? Sleepily I struggled to sit up and looked at where I was. Where am I? I looked around the plain, baby blue walls of the small room I was in. Slowly the crazy events of yesterday came back. I focused on the door as I noticed someone pass my room. As I sat up I realized that two suitcases sat at the end of my bed with a travel tote next to a dresser. I swung my legs around so I sat on the side of the bed, my bed, I corrected myself. At that moment Atlanta hurried in. She was wearing baggy green pajama pants with a red t-shirt.

"Hey Christmas," I teased her. Atlanta's face washed over with puzzlement but as she looked at her clothes a grin crossed her face. She glanced at my dark blue pajama's pants and pale blue tank top.

"Funny, Ice Queen," she shot back. I gave her my best evil expression as I rolled out of the way so she couldn't reach me as she tried to tickle me.

"Not fair!" I protested as Atlanta jumped at me. I took a run for it; I underestimated Atlanta's speed, as she gave chase. I leaped down the stairs, running past Odie and Herry. Atlanta grabbed me as we ran into the living room and we collided, full speed, with Archie, who was coming out of the living room.

"Uh," Archie gasped as he was thrown back into the sofa while Atlanta wrestled me to the ground. I froze, thinking quickly. I'll pretend I surrender I thought as I relaxed. Atlanta grinned with triumph and she attacked my sides with her fingers to tickle me. At that moment a leaped up and flipped backwards, so Atlanta flew to the ground as I stood up. Atlanta gaped in surprise while Archie burst out laughing at Atlanta's expression.

"Wow, who would have thought that Atlanta would be beat by an amateur," he gasped out. I spun around.

"I might not have been on this team for long but I probably know more then you did when you first came here," I told him with narrowed eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I can never resist a challenge."

"Well, looks like you've met your match," Atlanta said as she got up, "Sonia's as stubborn as I am."

"Oh no," Jay walked in and rose an eyebrow with surprise as he took in the scene, "we don't need Atlanta's stubbornness again."

"I'm not as competitive as Atlanta, but just as stubborn," I told him.

"Okay, after you're done with Persephone's lesson it's one on one in the gym. You against me," Archie told her, his eyes sparking with anticipation.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sonia told him.

"I'll be waiting," Archie shot back.

"This is going to be interesting," Atlanta held back a laugh. Jay glanced at her curiously but Theresa came in at that moment.

"What's going on?" she took in the scene. Her eyes darkened as she realized that Sonia was at the bottom of it. Jay was smiling at Sonia while Archie and Atlanta were laughing.

"Nothing, why?" Jay asked her.

"Persephone wants to see us right away, Sonia, so we can still train with the others in the gym," Theresa told me coolly before spinning around and heading back to the kitchen.

"Have to go, see ya later," I hurried up to my room to change, grabbing an apple on the way.

"Focus, Theresa," Persephone's calm but persistent voice floated across the room as Theresa sat cross legged on the ground with her eyes closed. I watched her silently. Persephone had told me to watch. Don't ask me why, there's nothing going on except for Persephone telling Theresa to focus. So much for exciting. My thoughts were pushed away as Theresa's eyes snapped open to glare at me.

"I can't concentrate with her watching me. It's feels like I'm being x-ray scanned with her staring at me like that," Theresa snapped. I felt taken aback but recovered myself before I could let her words hurt me. Persephone opened her mouth to speak but I leapt up and glared down at the ginger haired teenager.

"Fine! I just won't stay here then. Good luck with your lesson since you obviously need it!" My hazel eyes glowed purple for a moment before I stormed out of the Solarium. My insides were still raging for Theresa's blood as her words echoed in my mind. The moment Theresa and I had set eyes on each other electricity had crackled between us. There was no way I was going to let her boss me around. Still angry I found myself in the gym; the rest of the team looked surprised as I stomped in.

"Look who's here!" Archie crowed, "Ready for that challenge we set up this morning?" I looked up in surprise as I realized what the purple haired boy was talking about.

"Not now Archie," I really was going to do some damage if I fought right now. Ares walked up to me.

"So, the new girl is too weak for a challenge?" the God asked me.

"Don't call me weak!" I yelled. Artemis looked at me with surprise but didn't say anything as Ares and Archie grinned.

"Well, then show us what you got!" Archie told her. A dragon roared in my stomach as I felt energy stir inside me. I faced Archie and stood still as he raced at me. I leapt out of the way but he got my leg so I tripped. Growling with frustration I spun around.

"You sure you're up for this?" Archie taunted me.

"Don't get me angry!" I snapped. As Archie gripped my fist that I tried to swing at him my mind went blank. Then all of a sudden a power ripped through me. Archie was thrown back as I pulled away from him. Everyone else's eyes widened as I started pulsing with purple. My eyes turned into purple orbs and I froze, energy pulsing from me. Then all of a sudden I screamed as I rose into the air and purple energy burst from me to fill the gym.

Persephone, Hera, and Theresa flew in and gaped in surprise. Persephone put her hand to her head and started muttering words under her breath. She stopped as her eyes widened and watched Sonia go unconscious and free fall from where she hung suspended to land with a crash onto the gym floor. Archie, Jay, and Atlanta ran forward to Sonia while everyone else stood frozen. Hera watched the commotion but Persephone looked at Sonia's unconscious body, her eyes wide with fear. Slowly Persephone turned to Hera, who stood next to Theresa.

"Hera," Persephone's voice was surprisingly calm, "I think we just might have found Sonia's power."

Archie watched Sonia, his eyes full of guilt. Atlanta sat next to him.

"Come on Archie, It's not you fault," Atlanta told him softly.

"How do you know?" Archie turned on her angrily, "I was fighting her and she did that, it could have been me who made her, you know…" Archie trailed off, lost for words.

"It wasn't you Archie," Hera walked into the room with Chiron, "Sonia has a power that she didn't know about and it took control of her."

"She'll be OK, Sonia just needs some time to regain the energy she lost," Chiron told them as he looked over to the girl. Jay walked in alongside Theresa, catching the last bit of conversation.

"So, she'll be OK?" he asked as he looked at her with worry, Theresa didn't even glance at Sonia, she just stood impatiently. Slowly Sonia started moving, her eye twitched as she drew her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Did Archie beat me?" she asked, sounding slightly drunk, as she tried to sit up. Jay hurried over and helped her get comfortable on the pillows. Theresa narrowed her eyes but tried to ignore Jay and Sonia.

"No, you threw me against the gym wall with an energy blast," Archie grinned, looking relieved. Sonia's face filled with horror as she remembered what she had done.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she struggled to face Archie, "I didn't mean to, seriously. I've never done that before."

"It's alright, really. You couldn't control your power. It's OK," Archie told her.

"Yes, from now on you will be training a lot with Persephone to control those powers," Hera said firmly, "these powers are mostly triggered when you are angry, stressed or frustrated and you need to learn how keep them from doing any serious harm."

"What about me!" Theresa said, sounding hurt.

"Since you can control your powers so well you'll be helping Persephone teach Sonia," Hera explained. Theresa looked even angrier and with a final glare at Sonia she walked out of the room, slamming the large doors after her.


	3. Rivals

Theresa's POV - 1 ½ months later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some horses and clothes **

Theresa's POV - 1 ½ months later

"Can't you at least try to like her?" Atlanta asked me as we walked down Olympia High's deserted hallways after Field Hockey practice.

"I don't know why, but Sonia just gets on my nerves. She takes away my mentor and…" I trailed off as the image of our leader, with his dark eyes and coffee coloured hair. I quickly shook my head to look into Atlanta's amused face.

"…and Jay?" Atlanta finished my sentence.

"I don't like him! Sonia and Jay can do whatever they want. I don't care," I lied to Atlanta as I threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay," I could tell that Atlanta didn't believe me. As we turned a corner we both froze with surprise. Infront of us was Jay, and with her arms wrapped around him was Sonia. Not noticing us our two teammates leant in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As my eyes took it all in blankly I saw the happy sparkle in Jay's eyes that I'd used to see when I was around him. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly turned away, hurrying down the hallway that Atlanta and I had just walked down. Atlanta still stood with surprise staring at her two friends. As Theresa whipped around the corner Sonia and Jay saw her ginger hair flash out of sight and Atlanta watch them with wide eyes.

How could Jay do this to me? I'd been so sure that he'd liked me. That was before Sonia came though, a voice echoed in the back of my mind. Angry tears leaked down my face as I ran towards the Brownstone. I ripped open the door and Herry and Odie watched me with surprise as I ran past with tears streaming down my face. Not bothering to explain I thundered up the stairs and into my room, throwing myself on my bed with a heart wrenching sob. Images ripped through my head of Sonia with Persephone, trying to control the powers that she had, Sonia and Jay laughing as Neil or another team member did something stupid. I remembered when that was me, with Jay, making him laugh and have that wonderful look on his face and in his eyes. I tortured myself with these thoughts before I fell into a restless sleep. Nightmares of Sonia wrapped around Jay and grinning at me with sharp teeth and blood dripping from her mouth haunted me during the night.

As Sonia lunged at me I woke with a scream to see Atlanta standing over me with a worried look.

"You Ok?" she asked as she handed me a cup of coffee, I took the mug gladly as I took a sip of the bitter, black liquid I felt myself warm up and my shivers went away. Atlanta waited until I had put the mug down before she started speaking, "look, Theresa, I know that your, well, sad about the whole Sonia and Jay thing but you shouldn't keep on thinking about it. It'll eat you away from the inside. Think about other things. There are other boys out there and we need to worry about Cronus. He hasn't struck for awhile, we need to be ready."

"Sonia has taken everything away from me. My mentor, Jay, my powers, everything! I've got a good reason to be angry, and you can't stop me. Sonia is going to learn what it's like to mess with me," My emerald eyes sparked with revenge.

"Theresa! That's not true. Sonia hasn't taken away Persephone or your powers. Your overreacting," Atlanta grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I sat next to her, "Sonia's powers aren't stronger or more important then yours. She just can't control them as well as you can. Your powers have helped us but hers haven't. Persephone is still your mentor as well; you are supposed to be helping her train Sonia-remember? It's so you will learn more."

"Ha! Help her learn. Over my dead body," I snarled. This time when I stood up I shook off Atlanta's hand and I hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Sonia's POV

As I felt Jay's arms around my waist and his air in-between my fingers I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. All the emotions running through made me feel like I was on top of the world. Jay pulled me closer but at that moment I saw a flash of ginger hair and another girl standing down the hallway. As I spun around I realized that Atlanta was staring at us and that Theresa had just run away.

"Oh, shit," I muttered and beside me I felt Jay stiffen with surprise as his eyes took in Atlanta.

"What the hell!" Were the first words that came from Atlanta's mouth as I realized that my life was about to change, and not for the better.

"Atlanta, please understand, I, we…" I tried to explain but was stopped by Atlanta.

"Look, it's not me you have to explain to, it's Theresa. I couldn't care less but she might," Atlanta's hazel eyes fell on Jay and then I. The sympathy in her eyes couldn't be missed. I looked at Jay and then turned around towards the janitor's office to get my unhappiness out in the gym. Jay's brown eyes followed me before he pulled is hand through his hair and sank down to lean against his locker with a sigh.

**Jay's POV**

Oh god. This is embarrassing. I quickly turned away as I rummaged in the fridge to look for some ham to put on the slice of bread I had laid out on the counter. Theresa watched me with cold eyes. I grimaced as she spoke.

"Had fun yesterday?" she asked as she grabbed an apple and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Hmm," I murmured as I tried not to look her in the eyes. She shuffled closer to me and leant over to get a glass. I dragged my gaze away from the exposed cleavage that she was flashing at me. She gave me a wink and I grabbed my sandwich, her change of attitude was starting to freak me out.

"Umm, nice to, um, see you later," I quickly hurried out of the kitchen, grabbing my bag as I left.

"Where are you going Jay?" Theresa raised an eyebrow. She was standing infront of me and with a sly grin on her face.

"I was, well," excuses raced through my mind, "ah, Hera needed to see me and I'm, um, late," that sucked I thought as Theresa narrowed her eyes. She held up one of her hands and pressed it against my chest.

"Oh, Jay," she purred, "am I really that scary?" she pulled me closer so that her warm breath tickled me ears and neck. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her hair brushed my face and her sweet, flowery scent filled the tiny space that was in-between us. Green eyes twinkled mischievously at me but the pounding of feet on stairs made her pull away and give me a sweet smile before hurrying out of the house.

"Morning Jay!" Herry said before he pulled open the fridge to rummage through, looking for something to eat. After him came Archie with Sonia. Archie was joking with the brown haired teenager, her laughter reached me and I closed my eyes briefly. Wehad only dated a few times and no one knew, except for Atlanta and Theresa. Her brown eyes met mine and I gave her a small smile.

"Are you Ok Jay?" she asked as she gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?

"You're all flushed. Are you blushing?" Sonia grinned. Archie smirked at me. I didn't want to know what he was thinking about, but when Sonia went up to me with a smile, a scowl crossed his face. My thoughts of the warrior were pushed away though when a fiery red head stormed down the stairs. Atlanta. Archie's eyes lit up. Atlanta threw an angry glare at Sonia and I and she pointedly turned her back, I could tell Archie hadn't missed it because he blinked with surprise. No wonder, Atlanta had never so much as given Sonia a hard look.

"I'm going to visit my family and friends," Sonia said as she pointed to a suitcase by the doorway.

"Now?" more meaning in my words then I was letting on.

"It's the best time right now. I think some of us need some space and it's been a while since I've seen my other friends and family. If Cronus is showing any problems just call me on my PMR," Sonia looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the airport," I sighed and grabbed her suitcase.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you in a week again, or sooner," Sonia waved her hand in the hair as a taxi picked up Sonia and I.

"Look, Jay, I'll call if anything's wrong and you call me if something's wrong," Sonia looked at me calmly. My eyes met hers and I knew that everything would be fine.

"Okay," I murmured. I quickly kissed her but as I tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and she kissed me with more desire. Her body was pressed into mine and I inhaled her citrus scent mixed with a calming nutty smell. Yet in the back of my mind I could see ginger hair with green eyes and a flowery smell.

"Ya see you," Sonia gave me a quick hug before walking away. I shook my head and waved to her.

A few days later…

"Where the hell is she!" I yelled. Archie, Odie, Herry, Atlanta, and Neil were next to me in Hermes office. Atlanta looked around with worry.

"She's in Toronto," Archie said as he held up his PMR which was beeping as it tracked her.

"Come on then!" I waved my hand in the air and we ran through the portal that Hermes had set up for us at the sound of Archie's voice.

"I can't reach her," I said as I tried to call her on the PMR, "It's switched off."

"Look, how about you go and get Sonia and we'll wait for you, Ok?" Atlanta told me.

"But, uhh, fine," I sighed as I tucked my PMR into my pocket, "wait for me here."

As I walked into the apartment building I looked around with a sigh as I shook the rain that had started to fall out of my hair. I walked up to the main desk and asked for Sonia Safford.

"A Sonia Safford doesn't live here but she signed in about two hours ago. She's in apartment number 34 on level 8.

"Thanks," I nodded to the man before I headed towards the elevator.

Nobody's POV

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long. We're already in grade eleven," Ron gave Sonia a small smile. His black hair was longer then usual but other then that he still had his shy nature and understanding way.

"Yes. I've had my ups and downs. I've just come here to get away from everything," Sonia laid her head on the table that was in the apartment that Ron had. His school was right next to the apartment.

"I should be going," Sonia said as she stood up and pulled her jacket on. She walked up to Ron and gave him a quick hug. As she was about to turn away Ron pulled Sonia closer and held her. Sonia rested her head on her ex-boyfriends shoulder as she relaxed to his steady heart beat. Ron lifted her face with his tanned hands and he gazed at her before pulling her in for a sweet kiss. As his lips touched Sonia's she melted inside and realized what she had missed out from when she had left him. At that moment the unlocked door slammed open and a surprised Jay stood infront of them. Not realizing what he was seeing he gasped out the one thing that had been on his mind seen he had left New Olympia.

"Sonia, we need your help, Theresa's missing!" but as Jay's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light he saw Sonia, his girlfriend, in the arms of a man he had never seen or heard of before.

**Okay, really sorry about the boring chapter but it's going to take a little bit to get to exciting stuff. I hope it was OK! This is my first fan fiction, so ya. Please, please, please review! I love them! If you want anything to happen in this fan fiction just tell me and I might be able to put it in some where. Sorry if it takes awhile to get the next chapter up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Goddess1408**


	4. Falling

Atlanta's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans or anything like it. :P**

**Atlanta's POV**

I looked at Jay and Sonia with surprise. One would think that since they were dating that they'd like each other. Yet, by the venomous glares that Jay was throwing at Sonia, one couldn't exactly tell.

"Jay," I started, "we should start looking for Theresa," I almost jumped with surprise as our leaders head swung around to glare at me but his eyes softened a little as he remembered our task.

"Right, we know that whoever has Theresa is probably Cronus, and…" Jay trailed off.

"We should go in groups, right?" I prompted as I noticed the puzzled looks that the rest of the team was giving Jay.

"Ya, we know where Theresa is already, right Odie?" Jay looked at his friend who nodded in reply before glancing back down at his laptop.

"She's in the basement of an older public school, north from here."

"Ok, Neil, Odie, Herry, and I will stay back while you three go into the basement. We'll be right behind you, when we see what's going on we will figure out the plan," Jay looked more in control but his eyes were overshadowed by something I couldn't tell. What surprised me, and Archie as well - by the look on his face, was that Jay had put Sonia in a different group then usual. Most of the time Sonia and Jay were together when the team split up, even though, in my opinion Sonia worked best with Archie and I.

**30 minutes later**

"Okay, let's go," Archie called as we looked down the old, cement hallway of the school. I squinted my eyes as I looked down the stairs that led to the basement. Archie and Sonia were already down there. As I made my way down I slipped on a loose piece of rock that crumbled away underneath my foot and with a yelp I tumbled down the last few stair steps. I expected a hard, cement floor to break my landing but instead I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Looking up I met a worried face looking down at me.

"You Ok?" Archie asked his arms still around me.

"Ya, I'm OK," as I found my balance I realized how close Archie was and that he still had his arms wrapped around my waist. Archie followed my gaze and quickly stepped back, rubbing his neck with embarrassment. I remembered Theresa telling me that Archie really liked me, more then a friend. As I swept my eyes over him I realized, not for the first time, that Archie was my best friend but that I'd never feel about him like that. I'd told Theresa this and she'd just shrugged and said that life's tough and that Archie will be fine. I glanced to see what Sonia was doing but her eyes were misted over as she stared off into space.

"Sonia," I called but got no response from my brown haired friend. Archie, realizing what was going on stepped forward to snap his fingers in front of her face. No reaction.

"Hello?" he called. Getting annoyed Archie shook her and Sonia's eyes came back into focus as she gasped with surprise.

"You okay?" Archie asked her with worry.

"Ya, fine," Sonia blinked a few times as my PMR started beeping. Flipping it open I looked onto the screen to see Jay's face looking back at me.

"Where are you, our signal is saying you are still in the hallway," Jay's voice crackled.

"Ya, we still are here. Sonia just blanked out a little," I explained. Jay's face darkened at the mention of Sonia and I started in surprise that he wasn't worried.

"Well, get a move on. Theresa is somewhere here and we HAVE to get her back," Jay snapped.

"We're going!" Sonia came up beside me to glare at Jay's face through the PMR. I looked at my friend with surprise before turning back to my PMR to nod at Jay and then switching off the screen.

"Sonia, why are you and Jay…" Archie was cut off as I quickly started speaking.

"Let's go and find Theresa, so that that everyone else can get here."

"Good idea," Sonia agreed, taking the lead as she held out her PMR so we could follow Theresa's signal.

"Um, Ok," Archie looked confused and shot me a puzzled look.

"Are you coming?" Sonia looked back at me and I quickly hurried forward.

**Jay's POV**

"Why don't they hurry up?" I grumbled to myself as I paced back and forth while Odie tapped the keys on his computer frantically so he could see where Archie, Atlanta, and Sonia were.

"Why didn't you go with them? Atlanta could have stayed here and you, Sonia, and Archie could have gone. Maybe Sonia could calm you down," Odie shot a grin at me but anger bubbled up inside of me as Sonia's name entered the conversation.

"No, she'd just stress me out even more," I snapped as I remembered her surprised face as I had stepped in on a moment when she was making out with a random guy. Ok, that would be fine most of the time but not when I was her boyfriend. No explaining could make me forget that moment. When we had time to talk I was telling her it was over. I closed my eyes as I remembered the task at hand but my focus didn't last long as Sonia's voice broke into his mind.

"What!" I glanced around to see that Herry was on the PMR with Sonia.

"Have you found her?" Herry asked her.

"No, wait a second actually," muffled sounds came from the PMR when her face appeared again, "there's a door here, a double door. Could you ask Odie if we're near Theresa's signal? We can't tell."

"Sure, ya here that buddy?" Herry looked towards the boy with the laptop.

"There really close, just go through those doors and she's there."

"Can I talk to Atlanta?" I peered at Sonia with a glare but she didn't react.

"What's up Jay? Where's Theresa?" Atlanta appeared on the PMR.

"Just go through those doors and Theresa's there," I sounded excited, "watch out though, and if Cronus has her then there's going to be, for sure, some barrier or giant."

"Yes Jay, we're not little kids," Atlanta rolled her eyes with mock exasperation.

"We'll see you in ten minutes, bye," I switched of Herry's PMR to see Herry, Odie, and even Neil looking at me expectantly, "we'll start following them right when they're through that door," I explained. Odie looked back down and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Jay, I think that they have more trouble then we expected," I hurried over to glance down at the screen. As promised, Atlanta had put a camera on the wall for us to see what was going on. The only thing we caught was a glance of a purple monster swinging its many heads as Archie ran towards it with his whip while Atlanta raced behind it and Sonia jumped up with her black spear. The laptop screen quickly spun around and flashed an image of Theresa tied with a metal rope to a metal type pole and as she fought against it a zap of blue energy went through it to make her scream in pain.

"No," I leaped up to push myself through the bushes we were hiding behind, "Let's go get 'em," I said as I leaped forward with a look behind me before the four of us raced towards the abandoned school.

**Archie's POV **

I couldn't exactly say that I was surprised when we stepped through the door to see a monster, what I didn't expect was that the monster would have a lot of heads.

"Great," I gasped as I crouched down and flicked out my whip. Atlanta came back from putting the camera up and held out her small crossbow that went on her wrist, which shot laser beams. Beside me Sonia pulled out a small black tube that she flicked to make it turn into her favored weapon, a spear.

"So," she grinned expectantly at me and for the first time I realized why Atlanta, Sonia and I made such a great team, "are we going to give it a taste of what we know, save our team mate, and then kick Cronus' butt?" she asked and Atlanta and I grinned and nodded in reply.

**Sonia's POV**

Atlanta narrowed her eyes and raced behind the monster while Archie ran forward to distract it. I glanced at it for a vulnerable spot and I rushed forward to throw my spear but a voice behind me made me freeze.

"Ah yes, the new hero. I don't think we've met, lets say, in a civil matter yet," I spun around to face Cronus.

"Cronus, no surprise in seeing you here," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Jay, obviously, has turned you against me already," Cronus mock sighed.

"Not so hard to do considering you tried to kidnap me," I snapped angrily. Cronus flicked his hand and his scythes appeared.

"You have to learn out to hold your tongue," Cronus narrowed his eyes and swiped at me but I held out my spear to block him. I dodged and spun but I hadn't been training for long enough to know as much as Atlanta or all the others. I glanced sideways as I heard a gasp and my hazel eyes met Theresa's forest green ones at that moment I heard a scream. Thinking it was Atlanta I spun around to see Jay, Herry, Odie, and Neil standing by the doors and they all looked at me. Glancing down I realized that hot blood was flowing down my shoulder. Cronus laughed as I gripped my wound but I didn't care. It hurt, never could I have imagined that something could hurt this bad. Closing my eyes I stumbled, but all of a sudden I didn't feel it. Looking down I drew my hand away but the wound was still there. Archie rushed forward to hold and steady me but a wave of black rose up infront of me and I fell into nothingness. What felt like a few minutes later I blinked to see people standing over me. I couldn't make out who they were but after a while I saw flowing ginger hair and green eyes. Theresa. Next to her was someone taller. Cappuccino coloured hair and chocolate eyes. Jay. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes I blinked as I watched but they disappeared to show someone else. Long, pale blond hair, a slender figure with a white dress and beside the women was a purple man with dark hair, Persephone and Hades. Their mouths opened and words flew out but they weren't their own voices, but a soothing and almost melodic sound came out.

"You are more then you think you are. Follow your heart and you will find that everyone has more inside then they will show," I blinked again with surprise to only see stars in a dark night sky left of the dream I had had. I searched around my, groping in the darkness but nothing came. I fell into nothingness again and when my eyes opened I saw flashing images of Theresa being saved by Jay while Herry, Atlanta, Odie, and Neil fought. Where was Archie? I tried to look but felt arms wrap around me and with a sigh I slumped down again.

**Nobody's POV **

"How is she?" one clear and high voice rose. A purple god with black, curly hair pushed through the doors with a pale, blonde goddess gripping his arm.

"She will be fine," Hera threw a meaningful glace at Persephone and Hades before letting them forward. Persephone touched Sonia's forward with her hand before whispering to the pale teenager.

"My poor baby, taking Cronus on alone like that," Persephone murmured, "you haven't been trained for as long as the others.

"Where are the other children, Chiron?" Hera asked calmly, ignoring them.

"They're all fine and I sent them to wait. Athena is with them," Chiron checked the bandage on Sonia's arm and chest, "her injuries were very serious, lucky that she is a…" Hera shot an icy glare at Chiron and he went quiet.

"We don't want anyone unexpected to hear more then they need to know," Hera said as she walked towards Persephone and Hades.

"So we won't tell her anything?" Persephone asked.

"No, she doesn't have to know. Sonia has enough worries at the moment. We will tell her when the time is right," Hera nodded at Chiron, Hades, and Persephone before leaving the room.

"I think she should know," Hades high pitched voice filled the room, "it will prepare her for the future."

"We shall listen to Hera, Hades," Persephone said sternly, "for now we will watch and teach her as she grows," without another word Hades and Persephone left to leave Chiron with the injured teenager.

**Sorry for the long wait. With exams and all I've been really busy (exams start on Wednesday for me!). I am really sorry if it takes a little longer – again – to put up the next chapter. I love reviews so please review!!**

**-goddess1408 3**


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own COTT

**Disclaimer: Don't own COTT!**

**Note: I forgot to add this in the first chapter but the name Sonia means wise, that's the main reason why she's being mentored by Athena because Athena's the goddess of wisdom. Just something I wanted to say!**

**Sonia's POV**

Feeling slightly nauseas I realized why my "imaginary dream sky" was starting to seem brighter. I was waking up. The bright light from wherever I was annoyed me a lot. All of a sudden the light was blocked away as I felt a shadow cover my face. Glancing up threw narrowed eyes I saw Chiron look at me with a cheesy grin on his face. I am in a very bad mood. Groaning I tried to turn my body but a shot of pain up my arm made me cry out. I couldn't believe I was in Chiron's stupid office again, in less than two months. Well, I'd just have to work harder and get Athena, Persephone, and maybe even Theresa to work harder with me.

"So, you are finally awake. Hera, Hades, and Persephone were here but they left about 12 hours ago," Chiron moved so he could look me in the eye.

I looked at him coolly; "Hades came all the way from the Underworld to see me?" the surprise in my voice was evident.

"Yes," Chiron didn't say much and he obviously didn't want to go further into the topic of Hades because he changed the subject quickly, "how does your arm feel?"

"Okay, I guess, it hurts a little," Chiron glanced at me before nodding.

"You can go to the others; they'll be at the Brownstone with Athena, but come back for the next few days so I can change the dressing on your wound."

"Sure," I sat up and glanced down at my arm. The only thing I could see was a thick wrapping of gauze. After Chiron adjusted the sling he decided that a portal would be the best way to send me home with my injury, so he sent me to see Hermes.

"Ah, right, well, a portal is the right way to go then. Just a moment here and it'll be ready, hmmmm. Okay, ready to go…and away!" I'd always thought Hermes was a little to hyper for me to handle him, but he was funny. I landed right infront of the Brownstone front door. As I closed the door behind me I heard the low muttering from the TV room stop and then a chair move before Herry came running around the corner. A little scared I took a step back which made Herry stop from hugging me.

"Oh, right the arm," Herry grinned at me, "so, how are you? We've been worried sick."

"I'm OK, it just…" I was cut off as Atlanta and Odie came around the corner full speed.

"Your finally here, took you long enough!" Atlanta grinned at me.

"Ya, sorry, I didn't wake up until about 40 minutes ago," I apologized as I hung up my jacket. Thank the gods it was my left arm that had been injured and not my right, "Where's Archie?" I asked but my question was answered as the tall teenager came around the corner. He glanced at me without really noticing who I was. It took him about 8 seconds before he gasped and then smiled.

"Sonia! Your back early, Hera said you'd stay overnight," Archie came over and swung his arm loosely over my right shoulder in greeting.

"Ya, guess I'm good at the healing stuff," I said as I kicked off my shoes and threw them into the corner.

"We were about to watch a movie, you up for it or do you want to sleep?" Odie asked as we walked to the TV room.

"A movie sounds great actually," I sat down on one of the couches and Archie settled down next to me. Odie slipped in the DVD as Neil walked in, his hair still wet from the shower. Atlanta lay down on her stomach while Neil, Odie, and Herry found other seats. A quick thought of where Theresa and Jay were crossed my mind but I pushed it away. Any more thoughts of Jay would ruin the movie, we could talk later.

When the movie was half way done I glanced sleepily down at my watch and to see that it was already 10:30pm. Slowly I felt my eyes close as I tried to keep awake and with a sigh I fell asleep.

**Nobody's POV **

A few hours later Archie woke up to feel a slight weight on his shoulder. As he looked down he saw Sonia's head lying against his shoulder and her hand was resting on his chest. He smiled softly, pulling some of Sonia's hair from her face before he fell asleep again.

**Morning – Theresa's POV**

I walked into the kitchen sleepily. I had woken up early that day, those energy bolts Cronus had sent through me had left me jittery which hadn't helped with sleeping. As I passed the TV room I did a double take to see Sonia snuggled up next to Archie on the couch. If Jay was there he wouldn't be happy to see that, considering he was dating Sonia. Atlanta was stretched out on the floor and someone had put a blanket over her. I pulled the fridge door open to get the orange juice and pour myself a glass. The nagging thought of Sonia and Jay was always at the back of my mind. Jay had been acting weird when Sonia had been hurt. He seemed worried about Sonia but he was ignoring her, especially after we realized she was going to be OK. I wasn't going to lie to myself; I didn't really care if they broke up. I like Jay, and I had been pretty sure he'd liked me as well. Even Atlanta had said so, and she usually didn't notice these things. Yet I was a little worried, this wasn't like Jay except for if someone had really annoyed him. Another weird thing was when I had met Sonia's eyes before Cronus injured her I got this clear message in my head; almost as if Sonia had spoken to me out loud. The words in my head were 'I trust you, and I hope you trust me…' For some reason those words changed what I thought of Sonia. I'm not saying I'll be her best friend forever but maybe we'll get along a little more now.

**Nobody's POV **

**"**Uhhhh…" stretching Archie groaned. Sonia was dislodged from his shoulder as he moved and she muttered as she woke up. Herry glanced down at them with an evil grin.

"Rise and shine cuties!" he said as he woke Atlanta. Archie blushed and he looked away from Sonia but she grinned at him before getting up. Her brown, wavy hair was rumpled in some spots. She looked down at her left arm as she tried to move it but grimaced with pain.

"Does it hurt?" Archie asked as he looked at her injured arm.

"Ya, and sleeping in a weird position wasn't the best idea," she smiled before leaving the room to get something to eat. Theresa looked up from where she was sitting at the counter. Dark bags were under her eyes and Sonia looked at her with worry.

"Guess you didn't sleep to well tonight," Sonia commented, "Oh, ya, how did the rescue team do yesterday after Cronus got to me?" she asked curiously after she sat down across from Theresa.

"Ok, Odie got me while Atlanta, Herry, Jay, and Neil fought that dragon thing."

"Where was Archie?" Sonia looked puzzled.

"He was with you, well, after you fell Cronus was about to hit you again but Archie came and intercepted the hit. He was actually pretty good," Theresa said casually as Archie entered the kitchen.

"Why thank you, never knew you'd praise me like that Theresa," Archie sauntered over with a grin and sat down next to Sonia. At that moment Jay entered the room. His eyes swept over everyone and fell onto Sonia angrily. She flinched underneath his furious gaze but ignored him.

"I'm going to the school early today everyone; see you later in the gym," Jay said quickly as he grabbed an apple.

"Wait! Sonia and I have to go as well, just a second," Theresa got up while Sonia stayed seated, "come on, Persephone wants to do something new today, we can't wait forever," Theresa sounded impatient as she glanced at Sonia.

"I'm coming," Sonia muttered quietly. The three left the house with a slam of the front door.

"Wow, something has gotten into those three. Or should I say Jay and Sonia," Herry observed as he leaned onto the door frame. Archie didn't say anything but Atlanta noticed a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Sonia! I think that we have found one of your powers," Persephone greeted them with a large smile. Theresa looked surprised and jealous but she hid her emotions as both Sonia and Persephone were very sensitive to negative emotions.

"Theresa told me something interesting after the fight with Cronus yesterday in which you got injured in," Sonia winced at the reminder, "she said you sent a telepathic message to her. What was it again, Theresa?"

"I trust you and hope you trust me."

"But…I didn't mean too…" Sonia trailed off as she realized what Persephone was saying, "oh!"

"Sonia, think about something you want to tell me but don't say it aloud," Persephone said.

Sonia closed her eyes to think. After a few moments Persephone's eyes widened.

"You had a dream with me and Hades?" she asked, the telepathic power pushed aside.

"Ya, you said something about me being more then I seem to be," Sonia replied.

"Interesting…well we'll worry about that later. Right now I want to work on Theresa's mind reading power, and then we'll be finished. Oh, and Sonia that was very well done. We'll work on the telepathy in a couple days."

"Hera!" Persephone hurried towards the goddess of Olympus, "Sonia had a dream, about, well, herself," Persephone explained what she had found out.

"Yes, she is coming closer to her time. We shall know when the time is to tell her and the others everything. Keep an eye on her, and tell Athena to watch her closer as well," Hera said thoughtfully before leaving Persephone.

**Evening**

"Archie, come over here!" an angry Jay stood before his room as Archie passed by him.

"Um, OK." Archie closed the door with his foot as he watched Jay pace before him.

"I can not believe this!" Jay grumbled while glaring at the purple haired teenage boy infront of him.

"What!" Archie looked at his leader and friend.

"You and Sonia! Don't look like that, Herry was telling me all about how 'cute' you two are together! About how you guys were snuggling together on the coach!" Jays eyes flashed.

"Look Jay, Sonia and I fell asleep while watching a movie and Atlanta, Neil, Odie, and Herry were all there," Archie explained.

Oh, Ok, right what she probably hasn't told you is that she already dating and cheating on me!"

"Wow! You, and Sonia, are dating!" Archie gasped with surprise as a pang of hurt crossed his face.

"Ya, at least we used too. That is until I found her kissing some random ex boyfriend, who supposedly kissed her first!" Jay snapped. At that moment the door to Jay's room slammed open from which a furious Sonia stomped in after hearing the whole conversation.

"Just a second there, Jay!"

**Ya, that's another chapter, sorry if it's kind of crappy. I wrote it really quickly. :P**

**!! ****Please, please, please review****!!**

**-goddess1408**


End file.
